<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【及影】对决之后 by TingYun0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992259">【及影】对决之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605'>TingYun0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【及影】对决之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>排球“嘭”地一声砸到塑胶地板上，两秒后哨声响起，代表着这场对决终于结束。影山飞雄弯下腰，双手撑住膝盖，胸膛上下起伏着。汗水爬满脸颊，他抬起头隔着球网注视正在拥抱庆祝的对手<br/>
及川彻的肩膀还搭着队友的手臂，他似有所察，偏头对上影山的视线，那位天才后辈眼里满是有趣的神色。失落、不甘，持续了整场比赛的惊异，以及其他无法说清楚的情绪。阔别两年，他们再一次分别站到球网两边，及川彻正为此发自内心地微笑。</p><p>他们的视线一触即分，影山好像故意要避开他似的，这可不像他的作风，及川非要凑上去不可。他拍了拍队友的后背，走然后近球网。</p><p>影山直起身子，仍然站在原地不动，这场比赛他的状态并不好，一旦被及川前辈那样的对手抓住把柄，落败也是理所当然的事。但连影山本人也想不明白这是怎么一回事，他从高中起就是越挫越勇的类型不是吗，怎么会因为和他面对面敌对的是及川前辈，就连最熟练的托球都控制不好了呢。而及川前辈，他的状态看起来也不像最佳，但至少比从一上场就开始胡思乱想的自己要好得多，拦网时对上视线的时候总会在本该拿分的时候失误，难道是因为他太想获胜了吗？</p><p>但是不管怎么样……确实又被打败了啊。</p><p>“好久不见，小飞雄。”及川抱臂站在他面前，隔着网笑得令人心烦，“这次又是我赢了哦。”</p><p>影山刚才的迷茫表情瞬间消失得无影无踪，他咬紧了牙自信道：“下次我一定会打败你的！”</p><p>“是吗，我很期待呢。”及川说得真诚，但他在影山面前恶劣惯了，让人认为这又是属于胜利者的嘲讽。影山握紧了拳头，转身去整队。</p><p>被抛下的前辈目送影山远去的背影，在想他好像又长高了。</p><p> </p><p>大学队伍的练习赛场地选在某个体育馆，管理不像高中时那么严格，解散之后可以自由活动。及川彻靠着更衣室的门等了半天，都没看见某个大一天才二传手的影子，他直起身，迫不得已推门进去。</p><p>影山早就换好衣服，此时低着头独自坐在长凳上。体育馆里不管是球员还是观众都走光了，恐怕除去管理人员就只剩他们两个。</p><p>听见脚步声的时候影山下意识望过去，光是看到那个逆着光瞧不清五官的轮廓他就能认出来人是谁。今天又做了那个人的手下败将，真是让人火大啊。</p><p>“怎么不回去，一个人在这里做什么？”及川彻在影山面前站定，彼时单纯得情绪都写在脸上的少年如今也会露出这么复杂的表情了。及川不知道该不该感到欣慰。</p><p>“……不做什么。”这问题影山根本没法回答，难道要他亲口承认因为输给了他所以很伤心吗？</p><p>“让我猜一猜，小飞雄输给及川前辈一定很失落得快要哭出来了吧。”</p><p>影山刚才的伤心突然就烟消云散了，心理活动被当事人完完整整说出来，除了羞耻就来不及感受别的情感了。他愤怒地转过头，拒绝跟这个能看透人心的前辈对视，及川却蹲下来，捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸强行扳回来。</p><p>“及川前辈……你干什么！”影山被迫扭回头，气鼓鼓地瞪着眼前的人。</p><p>及川彻得寸进尺地伸出指腹摩擦他的嘴唇，影山先是愣住，随即整个人都僵硬得不敢动了。饶是恋爱细胞贫瘠如他，也能感觉出来现在的气氛暧昧得过分。搞什么，这人把他拿来调戏小女生的把戏用到自己身上了吗！</p><p>“小飞雄，我说真的，我很期待你再赢我一次哦。”</p><p>“什……什么？”影山瞳孔微张，却见及川的表情难得严肃，连笑容都是温柔的。影山的心脏剧烈地跳动起来了，他充满期冀地说，“那你可以教我发球吗？”</p><p>“不可以。”及川斩钉截铁地回答，让影山觉得自己一定是又被这个混蛋给耍了，“切”了一声避开眼神，及川满意地弯起眼睛，“但是可以教你点别的。”</p><p>无论什么都可以，影山毫无防备地抬起头，及川彻迷倒万千少女的脸在眼前放大，吐出一次又一次拒绝话语的嘴唇贴上来，他被及川前辈亲了！</p><p>及川不得不收回刚才那点欣慰，小飞雄的吻技好青涩，连张开嘴巴的觉悟都没有，及川费劲地撬开了齿关，终于尝到他肖想了很久的柔软舌头，和与小飞雄硬邦邦的脾气截然相反的，软绵绵的嘴唇。</p><p>该说素来被认为轻佻的及川彻也没有把握吗，“要是飞雄推开我的话就再也不会来找他了”，其实是抱着这样的想法亲吻他的，好在影山没有，事实上他愣得可以，亲到嘴唇发红脸颊发热都还保持着那样僵硬的姿势。</p><p>空旷的更衣室里影山的心跳声像是噪音，胸腔剧烈地鼓动着，浑身都在发热。所以及川前辈说要教的，原来是教他怎么接吻吗！影山后知后觉地下意识往后靠，想要拉开和及川的距离，及川还扶着他的肩膀挨得很近，那张无论男女都能迷倒的脸真是太令人心神不宁了，尤其是刚刚做过这么越界的事情之后。</p><p>及川不能放任乖巧听话的小飞雄逃跑，按着他的背不让他退缩，可爱的后辈整张脸都红透了，因为刚刚接过吻的缘故一直心虚地不敢看他。及川漂亮的眼睛弯起来，眼神暗了又暗，真是忍不住想要对他做点更过分的事情呢。</p><p>刚刚换好的T恤被撩起来，刚刚成年不久的身体有一副漂亮的肌肉轮廓。因为一直沉浸在比赛的情绪里刚才情不自禁多冲了一会儿澡，整个身体都还有沐浴露的味道。及川伸出手抚摸影山裸露的腹肌，夸赞道：“小飞雄身上好香。”</p><p>他凑得更近，刚刚接过吻的嘴唇开合，含住了胸前的乳尖。黑发青年难以置信地捂住了嘴，即使成年后早就明白自己的心意，也从未想过会在体育馆的更衣室里，和许久未见刚刚重逢的心上人做这种事情。</p><p>及川把那颗乳头含进嘴巴，舌头按压着吮吸舔咬，一手扶着他的腰，一手玩弄着另一颗。运动健将的手指上覆着一层薄茧，触摸皮肤的时候影山整个人都在颤栗。他本不知道男人被刺激那个地方也会有快感，可眼前的人是及川彻，是一个动作能让他记很多年的及川前辈。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”及川彻停下动作，抬头见影山连眼眶都泛红。影山根本不知道他问的是什么，僵着身体胡乱地点头。</p><p>及川喉结滚了滚，声音比刚才更哑：“喜欢和我接吻，喜欢被我舔，还是喜欢我？”</p><p>影山又是一怔，及川注视他的眼神太炽热，他投降似的闭了眼，声音难得地带着哭腔：“……都喜欢。”</p><p>“小飞雄，”及川眉尖蹙着，捧起他的脸吻他，“怎么这么可爱？”</p><p>被及川前辈说“可爱”已经习惯了的乖巧后辈，此时也同样乖顺，甚至学会了张开嘴巴，接受及川前辈不那么温柔的掠夺。</p><p>及川抱着他，他们难以抑制的反应隔着两层布料一清二楚。</p><p>成熟一点的那位也没了办法，软骨头似的靠在影山身上，声音沙哑，很无奈似的问他：“怎么办，小飞雄？”</p><p>没有工具，连润滑液都没有，两个人满腔欲火找不到出口，及川揉着影山的背，头靠着他的肩膀嗅他颈间的气息。</p><p>影山一时也顾不得羞赧了，双手抓着裤子的布料紧张地说：“我这里有护手霜……”</p><p>及川猛地坐起来，用发亮的眼神盯着他，就像盯着一颗在半空中恰到好处的托球。</p><p> </p><p>每天都要使用的护手霜不是用在手上而是用在……影山开始后悔告诉及川这件事了，明明就是在给自己挖坑。他被压在长凳上，及川修长的手指在他难以启齿的地方细致地扩张，影山几次难受得想停下来，可是总能被对方用一个湿吻抚平焦躁，滚烫的肉刃抵在黏腻的穴口，影山唯一的想法就是：骗人的吧？</p><p>及川狰狞的性器简直像一根凶器，撑开穴口的第一感觉只有被劈成两半的痛感，混合着“天呐我真的跟及川前辈做了”的不真实感。影山浑身都出了一层薄汗，及川俯下身抱住他，缓慢却不容置疑地占有他。</p><p>痛楚之后是隐秘绵长的快感，在某一次深入时，性器碾过一处不起眼的软肉，影山的闷哼陡然变调成性感的呻吟。落到及川耳朵里就忍不住又去吻他，再奖励似的送得更深，影山本就紧致的甬道再度缩紧，逼得及川不得不轻拍他挺翘的臀肉提醒他放松。</p><p>适应过开头之后感受就截然不同，湿热的肉穴紧紧咬着性器，每次抽出都挽留似的颤抖，毫不掩饰直白的索求欲望。影山湿漉漉的眼睛迷茫又专注地望着他，像总是闯祸惹人厌，又很会卖乖撒娇的黏人猫咪一样。</p><p>影山在他面前总是这样，最开始希望他教他发球，后来希望打败他，如今，希望他一直注视他。其实最后的愿望早就实现，那样耀眼的天才后辈，怎么能不让及川放在心里惦念。曾经不想教影山发球是真的，不想让影山打败自己是真的，但是少年的成长比想象中还要迅速，如今他想看的，是曾经的北川第一天才二传手，到底能达到什么样的高度。</p><p>及川彻从来就对影山飞雄没有办法，天知道他要下多大的决心才能拒绝这家伙一次又一次不厌其烦的虚心求教。如果不能让他在球场流泪的话，就让他在床上哭泣吧。及川按住影山精瘦的腰，全盘满足他的索取。成年后的男人精力更加旺盛，影山没有抚慰过前端就闷哼着射过一次，白浊溅在自己的小腹上，一副淫糜景象，该死的及川前辈却仍然不知疲倦地鞭挞着他初次承欢的后穴。穴口被满满地撑开，几乎不留一丝皱褶，阴囊不停撞着穴口，把会阴处拍得通红。交合处泥泞一片，混杂的液体淌出来沾湿了耻毛，有浊液被带出来被打成白沫。</p><p>影山的呻吟声一直下意识压抑着，偶尔只会带着气音无奈地叫两声“及川前辈”，每次总是叫得及川心软又兴奋，性器操得更深。影山几乎被快感蚀骨灼心，爽得脚背都绷直，肉穴被操得酸软发麻，被炙热的阴茎闯进来下意识地裹紧吮吸又被冲撞操开。迷蒙间影山张开手臂，向及川讨一个拥抱。</p><p>及川伸出手把他整个人抱起来，啄吻他的后颈，影山的头发长长了，发尾扫着他的嘴唇。他埋进及川的怀抱，用力嗅着及川的味道，把呜咽喘息都隐藏，眼泪无意识地掉下里，沾湿及川的肩膀。</p><p>没有安全套，及川妥协地射在影山腿间。一双赤裸的长腿挂上白浊，几乎又要把及川的眼睛烧红。他亲了亲影山的发顶，横抱起仍挂着泪痕一脸别扭的可爱后辈，带他再洗一次澡。</p><p> </p><p>这天影山的球队和日向的球队打了一场训练赛，获胜的是影山这方，日向还不甘心地追着他说下一次赢的一定是他，跟着队伍一起往外走的时候发现及川穿着休闲装站在出口处。</p><p>“是来看我比赛的吗？”影山看起来很惊喜，“明明打电话的时候你说没空来着……”</p><p>“大王！你也来看比赛了吗，我和影山谁更帅一点，肯定是我吧！”日向毫不见外的凑上前，一脸兴奋地问，丝毫没有败者的觉悟。</p><p>及川扶了扶眼镜，决定一碗水端平：“你们都不错哦，比赛很精彩。不过小飞雄我先带走啦。”</p><p>“诶？等会儿要去聚餐的来着，影山你不去了吗？”</p><p>“小飞雄不去了哦，我会负责请小飞雄吃饭的，谢谢他上次借了我护手霜……啊呀啊呀小飞雄你下手好重啊……好啦我承认你更加帅一点，别生气了嘛。”</p><p>“大王？！你说都不错原来是骗我的吗！”</p><p>“及川前辈！请你别再说了！”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>